Discoveries
by Esquteasha
Summary: This is my first fanfic on the Loonatics so please don't hurt me! Ace and Lexi finally get married. They have a child and she discovers new powers that she never knew she had. But she gets kidnapped by an old foe! A little romance involved. Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"We are gathered here today…" began the preacher. _I can't believe it's here, _thought Lexi, _I'm actually getting married. _"Ace, do you take Lexi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher continued. Ace slid the wedding ring onto her finger. "I do," Ace said happily. "And Lexi, do you take Ace to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lexi smiled and slid the wedding rings on Ace's finger. "I do." "Ace, you may now kiss the bride!" Everyone cheered and clapped as the new couple kissed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ace almost fell off his chair when Lexi showed him the test. Negative thoughts flowed through his head. Trying not to show them, he forced a smile and tried to tell her the "good" things about having a baby. "Well, that's great! I'll get to teach the baby new martial arts!" Ace replied demonstrating. Lexi smiled. "I know you will," Lexi replied, giving him kiss. That's when Duck walked in. "Ughhh, gag me!" he said pretending to puke. "I'm sorry," Tech said. "I couldn't help but overhear, Lexi did you say you were going to have a baby?" The other Loonatics looked at her with surprise. "Yes I did," Lexi replied happily. Before she knew it, everybody was in a big group hug around her. She laughed. They were happy for her, even Duck!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lexi woke up one December night realizing that her water had broke. "Ace I have something to tell you..." Lexi began. "Lexi go back to sleep it's three in the morning," Ace said rubbing his eyes. "Well fine, if you don't care that your kid is going to be born right now!" Lexi yelled sarcastically. That was enough to make Ace fall out of the bed. "Okay, let's be calm and not panic," Ace said helping Lexi out of bed. "HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY WATER JUST BROKE AND I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY?!" Lexi shouted impatiently. Ace picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. "I'll get the others and we'll head to the hospital," Ace said. "Oh, no you don't," Lexi said. "There's no time for that! The hospital is 30 minutes away!" she yelled. Ace paced around in circles as Lexi cried out in pain. Ace was relieved when everybody came into the room. Tech knew what was going on and told Ace to get towels, hot water, a pillow, blankets, and a string. Ace came back two minutes later with the then told everyone to leave the room exept for Ace. About 45 minutes later, a baby girl was born. Tech tied the cord off and about five minutes later he let the rest of the team in. They stood admiring the little girl until Slam asked them a question. "akslfjdopalsjpname?" he grunted. Lexi looked down at her daughter. "You know, I always liked the name Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

"We are gathered here today…" began the preacher. _I can't believe it's here, _thought Lexi, _I'm actually getting married. _"Ace, do you take Lexi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher continued. Ace slid the wedding ring onto her finger. "I do," Ace said happily. "And Lexi, do you take Ace to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lexi smiled and slid the wedding rings on Ace's finger. "I do." "Ace, you may now kiss the bride!" Everyone cheered and clapped as the new couple kissed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ace almost fell off his chair when Lexi showed him the test. Negative thoughts flowed through his head. Trying not to show them, he forced a smile and tried to tell her the "good" things about having a baby. "Well, that's great! I'll get to teach the baby new martial arts!" Ace replied demonstrating. Lexi smiled. "I know you will," Lexi replied, giving him kiss. That's when Duck walked in. "Ughhh, gag me!" he said pretending to puke. "I'm sorry," Tech said. "I couldn't help but overhear, Lexi did you say you were going to have a baby?" The other Loonatics looked at her with surprise. "Yes I did," Lexi replied happily. Before she knew it, everybody was in a big group hug around her. She laughed. They were happy for her, even Duck!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lexi woke up one December night realizing that her water had broke. "Ace I have something to tell you..." Lexi began. "Lexi go back to sleep it's three in the morning," Ace said rubbing his eyes. "Well fine, if you don't care that your kid is going to be born right now!" Lexi yelled sarcastically. That was enough to make Ace fall out of the bed. "Okay, let's be calm and not panic," Ace said helping Lexi out of bed. "HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY WATER JUST BROKE AND I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY?!" Lexi shouted impatiently. Ace picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. "I'll get the others and we'll head to the hospital," Ace said. "Oh, no you don't," Lexi said. "There's no time for that! The hospital is 30 minutes away!" she yelled. Ace paced around in circles as Lexi cried out in pain. Ace was relieved when everybody came into the room. Tech knew what was going on and told Ace to get towels, hot water, a pillow, blankets, and a string. Ace came back two minutes later with the then told everyone to leave the room exept for Ace. About 45 minutes later, a baby girl was born. Tech tied the cord off and about five minutes later he let the rest of the team in. They stood admiring the little girl until Slam asked them a question. "akslfjdopalsjpname?" he grunted. Lexi looked down at her daughter. "You know, I always liked the name Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

A figure ran through the dark, snow covered streets, holding a bundle in her arms. She looked back quickly, only to see a blur of colors coming closer to her. She turned to her left into an ally and tied the bundle tighter against her body. She looked down at it and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She heard a noise and abruptly turned around.

"Give us the boy, and we _may_we'll spare you," one of the men said. He gripped a gun strapped to a belt at his side.

The girl looked down, and then up at the dark sky. "No," she whispered. "Are you prepared to take that risk?" the man asked. His mouth was curling into a wicked smile. He pulled out his gun. The girl'sHer eyes turnedglowed blue and her hands started to glow. She shot a darkglowing blue ray of light at the group of men only to send them flying. As soon as her eyes went back to their normal color of brown, she was on the run again. She hopped—actually she flew—over the fence. She landed gracefully, and started to head down the street. A tall building with a green- circular- type- thingy towards the top. She fixed her eyes on it and didn't notice the patch of black ice under her feet. She slipped and landed with a thud on her back. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was a swirl of red and green coming towards her. "Miss? A- are you okay?" Her vision was becoming dim now. "Miss?" Darkness...

Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes, all I could see were bright lights. I shielded my face with one of my hands, and then sat up. "Oww…" I quickly lay back down, just realizing that my head hurt really badly. It was then that I noticed someone looking over the bed that I was on. "Well, look who just woke up!" he said. I was confused, tired, and terribly hungry.

"W- Who are _you? _Where am I?" I asked. My vision was a bit blurred, but I could just make out what he looked like. He had brown hair, and the most gorgeous brown eyes…WAIT! Did I just think that?! I looked at my arms. The cuts on them were bandaged up. I tried to sit up again, but he pushed me back down gently.

"I would suggest that you lay back down," he said. I frowned at him and looked down. "How long have I been out?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked up at me. "Not that long, actually. My friend and I saw you slip yesterday night. You hit your head pretty hard." Well, that would explain my headache. My questions of curiosity soon turned into questions of worry. "Where's the boy? Where's my Griffin?!" He looked at me, and then gestured towered the door. "Lexi's taking care of him. Don't worry, we won't hurt him." I tried to sit up again, and this time he didn't stop me. "I'm sorry… I guess I'm just really protective of him." I held out my hand. "My name's Marie, Marie Anne Rouge." I thought for a moment. "But...Marie is just fine." I gave him one of my nicest smiles. He smiled, too. It was one of those smiles that could melt Alaska! "Will."

Chapter 2

After giving me some pain killers for my headache, Will started to show me around the tower that we were in…Which turned out to be the tower I saw before I blacked out. We had been walking for a while, before my stomach started to growl…A little _too _loudly. Will smiled. _OMG, he has a dimple!_ "I expected to hear that sometime soon! Let's go get some lunch. The rest of the team should be in there by now." I wrapped my arms around me, my face turning red (at least I think it was!) and followed him down the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, Will! You made it just in time. Any longer and Mike over there would have eaten the rest of the burgers!" We were greeted with excited chatter of, what had to be, "the rest of the team."

One of the guys sitting at the table stood up and came over to me. "And, who do we have here?" It took me a moment to answer, because I was still trying to process what everyone looked like. I looked over at Will who was smiling at me to go on and talk to him. I took a deep breath. "M- Marie Anne Rouge." I stuttered. How embarrassing! I think I might have turned red again, because the guy laughed. Luckily, Will came to my rescue. "This is Ace; he basically keeps this team together. That person over there is Daniel…" Will was cut off because Daniel zoomed right up to me and grabbed my hand.

"But you can call me Danny sweet-cheeks!" He smiled a fake movie star smile and kissed my hand.

"Uh…A pleasure I'm sure!" I said nervously. _This is…awkward…_ I thought. Daniel- excuse me- Danny was all of a sudden zapped in the butt with some kind of pink lightning. He leaped into the air and screeched with pain. A girl walked in carrying a little boy in one arm and a little girl the other. She sighed. "Keep your eyeballs, inside your head, Danny." I smiled when I saw her and held out my arms. "Griffin!" She handed him to me and I gave him a little hug. I hope he wasn't too much trouble, he can be _quite_ a handful!"


End file.
